High School Life for May
by DOESNTLIKEBRACES
Summary: Im bad at summaries but the shippings in this story are poke,against,quest,and of course brunrttshipping.
1. New Girl

Hey readers its me DOESNTLIKEBRACES and i've been on fanfic for a while now and I though it would be good time to start to write my own story. So heres my first story please be nice when you comint on it, tell me what you think about it so here it is High School Life for May:)

Gary's p.o.v.

Ring...ring...come on danmit ring you stupid bell. Man this is boring, something interesting needs to happen in the next few minutes or im gonna looseit. Anything will do fire drill, fight, giant bunny on a unicycle, hot new chick, SOMTHING, to make this class go by faster. is taking about linear function or something. I looked over to see my friends Paul Johnson, Ash Keckum and Jimmy Cole, they had the same look on their faces thats on my face. Mr. Hickman kept going on and on about linear functions. I decided to put my head down. When I did I heard a knock on the door and Mr. Hickman say come in. I was to bord to lift my head. I heared somebody whisper danm. Class heads up here please we have a new student said Mr. Hickman. I lifted my slowly to see this new student but when I did my mouth droped. Danm was right whoever said that, man this girl is smoking and that outfit made her look better. She was wearing a v-neck red shirt that showed off some of her cleavage with a black vest with dark blue skinny jeans wearing black and red nikes. She has chesnut hair with blonde highlight that goes to her mid back. Along with a black and red bandana. But what really got my attention was her eyes, she has beautiful sapphire eyes. I was knocked out my thought when I heard Mr. Hickman ''ask her whats her name''. May Maple said the girl. I looked to my right and left and see guys going gaga over May and some drowling. Nice to have you in my class May you may have a seat next to Zoey. Zoey raised her hand and May sat down. The rest of the class period I didn't pay attention, well like I was anyway I just kept stairing at May and things about how to make her my girlfriend.

May's p.o.v.  
(A few hours before)

Man im so nervouse you dont know how nervouse I am. Im going to a new school all the way across the country. You see my dad got a job transfore across the country, so my whole family had to pack up everything and move to California. Man im gonna miss Tampa, yep thats rights im from Tampa, Flordia. It had everything to me the beach, the boys, the sun, the boys, the stars, the BOYS. Im gonna miss it all. Im gonna miss all my friends, but im gonna miss two people exsealy. Brianna Creams and Drew Heydon. We been friends since kindergarden and now im leaving to go to California. My brother Max was excided to go because he always wanted to go to California, but at the same time he was sad because he was gonna miss his friends. Its not that California isn't a bad state, Flordia is just a smaller version of California. One thing that im excided for is going to this performace school called Stars Academy. Its this school that kids go to that have talent like singing, dancing, acting, ect. Im going because I can sing. My brother Max is going to Stars Academy Middle he can dance. Our parents say we got it from our grandparents. My grandpa can sing and my grandma can dance. My mom thought it was kinda weird that Maxs dances and I sing since my grandma dance so I shoud dance and my Max should sing. Well here are my new home its bigger than the one in Flordia. My dad siad that him and my mom will put our things in the house because they have a suprice in our room. So my mom is driving us to our school we droped off Max off first because his school is closer, then mines. The school was huge compared to my last one. Seems like everything is bigger here I thought. Well im gonna meet anybody stading here at the I got in there I thought I was gonna see alot of kids talking laughing all that kind of stuff. Well that was a relief because I didn't want to draw attention. I found my way to the consilor office got my schedual and my locker combination. Okay locker 1052 its plain compared to the rest of the lockers and the school I thought. Well off class lets see Mr. Hickman well I hope he's nice. When I got to the class I stoped at the door took a deep breath knocked on the door and hoped for the best I heard a man voice say come in. Well here we go I thought.

To Be Continued...


	2. Track Day

Hey readers its me DOESNTLIKEBRACES (well you are ready now that) sorry I haven't been updating my stories. It's just that i've have alot of stuff i've been busy with like vollyball, homework, this formal their doing for us eighth graders and im the comitte. But now that it's spring break i've found some time to update my stories. So her it is chapter two to High School Life for May.

May's p.o.v

It wasn't as bad as I thought, I mean I did meet this cool girl named Zoey. She asked to see my scheduale and turns out that I have all my classes with her and her friends.

Zoey telling me to watch out for curtain things at this school. I asked her things like what, but she said she'll tell me in gym. Speaking of gym I dont have any cloths to wear. Zoey I asked. Yeah she said. I don't have any cloths so what am I going to do? Oh dont worry about they give you to keep she said. Ok thank I said.

We got to gym in time. Zoey walked over to two girls one had orange hair and a side pony-tail, the other girl had greenish-blue hair that was in a low pony-tail. Hey Misty, Marina this is May she's new said Zoey. Hey May im Misty Waterflower, but you can just call me Misty or Mist whatever floats your boat. Hey I said. Hey May im Marina Adims but you but you can call me Mar or Rina whatever you want. Hi it's nice to meet both of you im May Maple but you can call me May or M&M's thats what my friend called me back in Flordia. Your from Flordia said Marina? Yeah I said. That so cool i've always wanted to visit Flordia. You have to tell all about it at lunch ok said Marina. Sure I siad.

Alright class today we have a new students would you come up and tell us your name and were your from said the coach. Well im May Maple and im from Flordia I said. Just like in my first period all the boys were stairing at me some were even drooling. Thank you; you may sit down now. Ok I said. Now everyone now's what day it is. It's...TRACK DAY some people sreamed. There were some yay's and some groans. It will be boys vs girls the same as always said the coach. Now all you dress up and meet me on the fieldin ten minutes ok said the coach. Alright said the class.

Gary's p.o.v

So May is in my gym class too well this day just keep getting better. I walked in the boys locker room and I see my friend getting dress. Hey guys saw that new fine pice of ass today I said getting dressed. You mean that new girl May? Then yeah i've seen that girl is smoking hot said my friend Jimmy. Yeah that girl is hot. Whoever her parents are thank then for creating her said my friend Ash. Yeah she's good said Paul. She good, has this dude lost his mind I thought? Wendy Moore is good by May is beyond good I said in shock. She cute there better said Paul? Paul tell you alittle something about May. She has a pretty face nice tits and big ass. Well not as bigs as Zoey's but you see were im getting at I said. Wait a minute Zoey does not has a big ass. Even if she did how would you know we all see what she wear here said Paul. Yes she does she... oh you weren't here that day at gym because you were sick. Well lucky for you its track day and I can prove to you Zoey has a big. Whatever said Paul. Well back to our main subject May is more than cute I said while walking on the track field. Paul rolled his eyes thinking how this going to be a long class period.

May's p.o.v

When I got to the locker room it was so amazing and clean the girls coach gave us our uniforms. It was alright just a pair of black short and a grey tank top. I was curious about track day. Hey Zoey I asked. Yeah she said. What do we do at track day? Oh track day is when the boys go up against the girls and we have series of events that we do, and the boys always win. We came close to winning a mouth ago she said. Oh it seems easy enough, im was the best runner at my old school but hey you guys might be faster than me. I just got wait and see I said. That will be a good thing your fast most of the girls here are afraid to sweat said Zoey. Well we better go before we get a penalty and you dont want one May said Misty. Alright then lets go I said excitedly.

Gary p.o.v

Paul I will drop this conversation when you tell me why you don't think May is hot. Gary in not saying she's not hot I mean she is good. I wouldn't date because she not my type. there happy now leave me alone said Paul. I was about to say something when saw May and the rest of the girls coming out to the field. Paul tell me this. You think that is just cute right there I said pointing to the girls. Dude you just... Paul was cut off when he saw the girls walking. Huh and look at Zoey's ass, it's huge right? Ok she hot Paul amited. But I am not looking at Zoey's ass. Come one just one look I mean she can't hide it's just there. Fine Paul said looking at her butt then looking back ok it big but that all im saying now leave me alone. Fine thats all I wanted now lets beat these girl. Yeah said all the boys.

May's p.o.v

Well it looks like the boys are excided about track day. I hope we can beat them but I kind of dought that I mean there so muscular and well toned it would be a mirical if we won. But dont get me wrong we have some tough looking girls on our team so hey we could win.

Normal p.o.v

Alright boys and girls it's time to get started with track day said coach. To start off we are going to begin with the 4x4. For the boy's I will need Gary, Paul, Ash, and Jimmy. The boys started doing their little cheer. For the girls I need May, Zoey, Misty, and Marina. The girls cheered for them. Alright all of you guy now what to do said coach?  
Yes the said at the same time. Alright them line up were I tell you to them when I blow this whistel you take off. Everybody got in their position Marina was up against Jimmy, Misty was against Ash, Zoey was up against Paul, and May was up against Gary. Once coach blew the whistel Marina and Jimmy were off. They were neck and neck but Jimmy passed Mirina at the las minute. Then Ash and Misty took off they were so fast that I didn't see which one of them got to Zoey and Paul. All I now is that they were coming and I was ready. Once Zory past her thing to me everything went in slow motion.

To Be Continued...


End file.
